Samuel J. Stuhlinger
Samuel J. Stuhlinger is one of four playable characters in the Zombies game mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Background After the destruction of the Earth, Samuel J. Stuhlinger was one of the few survivors left from the missile launch, and took shelter in a survival group called "The Flesh", who claimed that eating the flesh of the zombie hordes was the only way to survive their new anarchic world. This act of cannibalism would grant Stuhlinger the ability to hear voices within the Aether, however the contact with the infected flesh gave him symptoms of the zombie virus. Due to unknown causes, Samuel left the group and met Russman, and the two commandeered a robotic bus to traverse the now-chaotic Earth safely. Later, the bus stopped off at a small Town in ruins of Hanford, Washington, where they rescued fellow survivors Misty and Marlton from a horde of zombies. The group fought the zombies together and Samuel was contacted by Richtofen, who commanded him to polarize a pylon located in the town needed to enact his plans. Meanwhile, Dr. Maxis also contacted the survivors in hopes of them polarizing the pylon in his favor. Regardless of their choice, Richtofen teleported Samuel and his survivors to a series of crumbling skyscrapers in Shanghai, China, where the second polarization device needed was located. There, he contacted Samuel once again and blackmailed him into helping him, threatening to reveal his former affiliations with the Flesh, while Maxis also insisted the four aided him. After powering the tower in either's favor, Russman led the group through the ruins of Europe and Africa, hoping to find answers at the Rift in the Namibe Province of Angola. There, Richtofen contacted him once again to polarize the third and final tower located above the Rift, although Samuel felt reluctant in aiding him. Outcome 1=If the player decides to follow Maxis' side of all three Easter Eggs, Samuel will fail to fulfill Richtofen's commands, and Maxis begins the process of destroying the Earth to reach Agartha. |-| Outcome 2= If the player decides to follow Richtofen's side of all three Easter Eggs, Richtofen enters Samuel's body and uses him as a physical host on Earth, with his eyes now flickering blue. He is named by both various in-game quotes and game credits. Appearance Samuel is a Caucasian man with a mustache, charcoal sweater, green vest, khaki shorts and glasses. He has short, grey hair, and appears slightly overweight. He also has a fanny pack. Personality Samuel is incredibly paranoid and seems to be a conspiracy theorist. He is frustrated with the lack of explanations to the events that occur and so he creates his own theories, often involving aliens or government cover-ups. Riddled with guilt due to his history of cannibalism, Samuel does not like to talk about himself around the others out of fear that they will either kill him or abandon him if they knew his secret. Samuel hates Misty and dislikes Marlton, but likes Russman. Gallery Samuel J. Stuhlinger first person BOII.png|First person view File:Samuel J. Stuhlinger BOII.png|Stuhlinger's third person model. Die Rise Samuel Stuhlinger.png|Stuhlinger attempts to resist Richtofen's commands. Samuel Stuhlinger eating arm Die Rise BOII.png|Stuhlinger's flashback of himself eating a zombie arm. Relating to his affiliations with the group, The Flesh. Die rise Russman Die.png|Stuhlinger watches Russman die. Die Rise at the end.png|Misty, Marlton and Stuhlinger are about to be swarmed. Die rise spawning back.png|After apparently dying, the characters are teleported back to the beginning. Stuhlinger meets Marlton and Misty Buried BOII.png|Stuhlinger meets Misty and Marlton for the first time at Town. Flashback to TranZit Buried BOII.png|Stuhlinger with the others at Green Run. Flashback to Die Rise Buried BOII.png|Stuhlinger with the others at Die Rise, wielding an M1216. Flashback to Lahore Buried BOII.png|Stuhlinger with the others at an unknown area of the world. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p92N6kH94hw Samuel's Quotes Trivia *His face bears a striking resemblance to actor Gary Oldman (who voiced Viktor Reznov). *He is referred to in game files as "reporter". *Samuel says very odd things after killing numerous zombies, most of which have to do with him becoming hungry after killing them. *In one of his quotes, Samuel pronounces his last name "Stuh-ling-jer" despite, most of the time, the other characters pronouncing it "Stoo-ling-ger." *One of Samuel's quotes is reused for the CDC agents at the ending of the trailer of Nuketown Zombies, due to them not having actual dialogue in the map. *In Die Rise, Samuel uses Russman's nickname for Marlton, "Darlington", to mock him. *Samuel can also hear voices in his head, hinting he may be schizophrenic. This trait is shared by Edward Richtofen. *When drinking Quick Revive, he says, "So you want me to use this to keep the others alive....but WHY though?" Indicating he does not really like the others. He also says that it tastes like horse puke. *Stuhlinger favors pistols, reacting favorably towards the Executioner, Python, both single and Dual Five-sevens and B23R, in contrast with other characters who react negatively. In Die Rise however, he reacts negatively to the single Five-seven, saying "fuck you box" when the player obtains it. *In Buried, Stuhlinger has blood stains on his face and the right lens of his glasses have cracked, as well as having some parts of his clothes ripped. *The others seemed to have learned about Samuel's ability to talk to Richtofen. In the opening to Buried, Russman mentions how all he knows is "Whatever the German tells him to think." *Stuhlinger lost one of his big toes in a shotgun accident. *He seems to be hated by Marlton, although this is only supported by a few quotes throughout Buried. *It seems that Samuel smells bad, as suggested from quotes of the other three survivors and by Richtofen at the end of his endgame on Buried. *According to the end of Buried easter egg, Stuhlinger hates salad. *Samuels favorite food is cheese as one his quotes mentioned in TranZit. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters